


daydreamin'

by hopclair



Series: golden [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Reference, Multi, OT3, Peeta is a Softie, Polyamory, Soft Peeta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopclair/pseuds/hopclair
Summary: peeta falls in sleep in class.or, cute moments between the three of them.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair
Series: golden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825009
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	daydreamin'

Peeta had to stop pulling all-nighters. 

It was the end of summer and the twenty-four-year-old was finally graduating from college. He, unlike his lovers, had opted for extra classes during the hot season. The blond regretted it at first. He hated missing out and the pictures of his girlfriend at the beach on Finnick's back made him feel exactly that. But he was doing this for himself and he knew that they were rooting for him always.

Usually, he had no problems with staying awake during a class. If he drank the black coffee that Katniss made him with the pair of sugar cubes that Finnick snuck in, he was fine for the entire day. 

But right now, he was zoning out. 

He couldn't stop himself from slipping in and out of sleep. Maybe it was because Professor Snow was rambling about the same thing for the thousandth time, or maybe it was because he had gone numb to the coffee that was made for him. The art student felt bad, he hated the fact that he was falling asleep in the middle of a lecture, but he couldn't stop himself. 

Peeta only supposed that there was a first time for everything.

With his elbow on his desk and his cheek pressed on his palm, he couldn't help but shut his eyes. He felt the exhaustion in his bones and for once, he was paying attention to his body's needs. In less than two minutes, he was sucked in his slumber. The young man didn't know if he was dreaming or simply too deep in his thoughts, but he was in his empty living room. 

Everything was as always. His girl's leather jacket was thrown over one of their seats and the smell of Finnick's cologne lingers in the air. The aura is calming and he finds himself grabbing the tv remote. When Peeta had a bad day, he'd watch a movie and found himself feeling better instantly. That's why he didn't hesitate to press play.

When the television flashes on, he's instantly greeted with himself. 

He's much younger. Probably sixteen at the time. They're in their old high school and he's walking side by side with Katniss. The girl was smaller than him when they were in high school, the only thing that set her apart from everybody was the color of her eyes and how she only smiled when they mentioned wildlife. He's fixing the straps of his backpack and if Peeta's being honest, the only thing that he remembers of high school was helplessly pinning over Katniss.

He genuinely thought that he would never have a shot with the girl. Katniss would always wrap her arm around Peeta and talked about everybody she found attractive. From Cato to Glimmer, he genuinely thought that he didn't fit the criteria. If only he could go back in time and tell himself to be patient. That everything would work out in his favor and that he'd end up with the girl of his dreams. (And the boy of his dreams, but that would've confused the hell out of sixteen-year-old Peeta.)

The channel changes on its own and he wants to go back at first, he wants to keep reminiscing of his high school days. Until he catches the next scene on the screen. 

It was one of their first dates. Finnick had taken him to one of his pottery classes and at first, it was absolutely cheesy to him. The latter hinted recreating the scene from Ghost and that alone made him blush bright pink. 

They did recreate it. 

Finnick sat behind him, his heart to his back, and Peeta could hear how fast his heart was thumping. They were both nervous and he was glad that he wasn't the only one. The only difference was that Finnick was bolder than he was. He rests his chin on his shoulder and for a slight second, he looks down at his pink lips. 

They don't kiss there. Peeta's too shy and Finnick can't stop laughing at his reaction. It's a sweet date and if the blond is being absolutely honest, one of his favorite dates. It's obvious by the way that he's smiling and the way that his heart, even though it's been years, can't stop thumping in his ears. 

The channel changes once again and he's convinced that his self-consciousness is simply trying to tell him something. Peeta didn't know what, but he didn't mind sitting through more of these. He's sure that he'll find out by the end of it.

They're at Johanna's Halloween party. 

Finnick's best friend had invited the trio, as always, to her annual costume party and they all knew that they'd be dammed if they didn't show their faces. Everybody at college was familiar with the parties and they went all out when it rolled around. Annie lived for it while Johanna simply liked seeing her girlfriend happy.

The trio had agreed to meet at the venue and as he's looking back at the memory, he finds it pretty endearing that the three of them had stumbled across each other at the same time. They were still a bit new at this whole dating thing and Peeta laughs at how everything played out. The fear of breaking both of their hearts was nothing but a delusion. Everything was going perfectly. 

Katniss was dressed in Juliet Capulet's costume. Her hair was pulled neatly, a white dress and she wore beautiful white wings. He could tell that she was wearing makeup by the glimmer on her eyes and she was looking into the oversized fish tank. She was mesmerized by the aquatic animals and soon enough, her eyes were entwined with Finnick's. Peeta watched as she broke in a shy smile and her eyes found her feet. 

Moments between them made Peeta happy, as moments with him. 

He shouldn't have jumped when the channel changed yet he did. He pressed a hand on his chest and soon, the scene on the screen was playing out nicely. This, unlike the others, was the most recent one.

They were celebrating Finnick's birthday and they had gone out for some drinks. The mini-market was barely two minutes away so they had opted for walking. He was thankful for that since the three of them were a little too drunk. Their arms were linked and their girlfriend was singing happy birthday offkey. Finnick was filming her with his free hand and Peeta couldn't stop laughing at her. 

"Happy birthday, Finnick!" She blabbers, never being one to be able to control her alcohol. It only took three beers and Katniss rocked the walls with that. It was funny to watch.

It didn't feel a channel changing anymore, instead, it felt like a video montage of their most tender moments. Finnick giving him one bud when they were taking a bus home. Peeta filming Katniss jumping on the trio's new bed and not even twenty minutes later, having to get back on the car and visiting Ikea once again. 

There's a shake of his body and his eyelids are open once again. He's no longer in his living room but instead in the classroom. He tries his best to be alert and pay attention to the lecture, but it's no use. The lecture is long over. 

He looks over at his classmate, Madge, who gives him a small smile.

"You're lucky the professor was too tired to care today."


End file.
